1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of security devices, and more particularly to the securing of batteries, gas containers, or other rigid objects to a support structure, such as a boat.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Frequently it is beneficial to protect items, which cannot be brought into a safe area, against theft or breakage. Theft protection could include such items as boat batteries and tool boxes. Protection against breakage could include speakers at concerts or parties.
The theft problem is particularly relevant in the boat industry where the batteries are typically externally mounted without significant securing mechanisms. At most, boat batteries are held in place by nylon straps or are stored in water-resistant containers. Boats typically are subject to rocking and extreme movement due to the action of waves and wind on the boat, stretching the plastic straps used due to the movement of the battery in response to the movement of the boat. Sharp blows can cause a battery to have internal shorts, losing its capacity to retain a charge. While this problem is costly, it can produce extreme consequences when it happens in open water.
Another problem is that boats are frequently open and when tied to a dock, the battery and gas tank can easily be stolen. It is therefore desired to both secure boat batteries and gas tanks in place against the motion of the boat, as well as against theft.
A number of other articles, such as gardener's gas cans, can benefit from being secured to a solid structure. At concerts speakers can be stolen or knocked over by enthusiastic crowds. Even sculptures in museums can be stolen or broken if not properly secured. The disclosed locking unit provides an inexpensive method of securing a variety of articles in various sizes and configurations.